Explosives
Explosives is a Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas skill, replacing the Traps and Throwing skills from previous games. It was also going to appear as a weapon skill in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2, the equivalent of skills in other ''Fallout'' games. Its governing primary statistic is Perception. ''Fallout 3'' \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Perception})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Perception of 5 and Luck of 5. 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 The Explosives skill governs the ability to use all mines, grenades and Explosives skill based weapons (excluding missiles and mini nukes - see Big Guns). The higher your skill, the higher the damage you inflict. The Explosives skill also affects the distance and accuracy of a thrown bomb (e.g. frag grenade, pulse grenade etc.) The player's Explosives skill determines how close you can get to a mine before it detects you, as well as how long the mine will take before it explodes. There does not appear to be a minimum Explosives skill necessary to disarm a mine, so long as you can run up and activate it fast enough. Ways to increase Explosives ; Permanent * Leveling up (10+INT (+3 with Educated perk)) * Bobblehead - Explosives (+10) * Little Leaguer (+5 for each rank) * Duck and Cover! (+1 or 2 with Comprehension) * Tag! (+15) ; Temporary * Mentats (+2-10 depending on current Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit) * Raider blastmaster helmet (+5) * Takoma Park Little Leaguer cap (+5) * Torcher's mask (+5) * Bombshell armor (+10) * Desmond's eyeglasses (+5) Affected weapons Perks that require Explosives skill Interactions that require Explosives skill Specific levels of Explosives are required to disarm certain explosive-based traps. * 25 is required to disarm or detonate Megaton's atom bomb. * 30 is required to disarm hanging grenade bouquets * 45 is required to disarm rigged computer terminals * 50 Explosives is required to train the residents of Big Town in placing a minefield during Big Trouble in Big Town. * 60 is required to disarm rigged baby carriages. * High explosives can cause Reilly to reveal that her rangers left mines to slow down the mutants during the Reilly's Rangers quest. : Note: The Repair skill is used to disarm any trip wires or pressure plates associated with traps. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Perception})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Perception of 5 and Luck of 5. 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 In Fallout: New Vegas, many more types of weapons fall into the Explosives category. Any weapon that was originally a big gun in Fallout 1, 2, or 3 and used explosion type ammunition (such as the Fat Man, or Rocket Launcher), was moved to this category when the Big Guns skill was removed. Ways to increase Explosives ; Permanent * Leveling up (Up to +15 (+2 with Educated perk)) * Duck and Cover! (+3 or 4 with the Comprehension) * Optics Enhancer implant (+2 depending on current Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Tag! (+15) * Skilled (+5) ; Temporary * Patriot's Cookbook (+10 or 20 with Comprehension.) * Absinthe (+6 with 100 Survival, Perception of 10 will see no benefit, 8-9 will see reduced benefit.) * Mentats +4, Perception of 10 will see no benefit, 9 will see reduced benefit.) * Raider blastmaster helmet (+5) * Advanced riot gear (+10) * Dr. Mobius' glasses (+10) Affected weapons Note: most explosive weapons have damage listed as "1 (or 2) + some number." The 1 (or 2) is the damage that the projectile (like a thrown grenade) or placed explosive (like a mine) does upon a direct hit, pretty much just from physics. As such, that number can generally be ignored for most intents and purposes (and damage calculations for grenades and mines in the Pip-Boy 3000 appear to do so). Perks that require Explosives skill Interactions that require Explosives skill * 25 Explosives to convince Easy Pete that you can handle his dynamite when assembling a posse for Ghost Town Gunfight. * 25 Explosives to comment on the bomb Dean Domino placed under your chair. * 35 Explosives to disarm the bomb in the monorail train at Camp McCarran. * 35 Explosives to kill the Weathers' in Left My Heart. * 40 Explosives to tell Pete, a child Boomer, something that will get you boomer fame. * 45 Explosives to completely train the Misfits in the use of grenades (25 or 35 to give an incomplete instruction). * 50 Explosives to free the Weathers in Left My Heart without the key. * 50 Explosives to blow up both the sulfur deposits under Vault 19 and the entire Vault. * 50 Explosives to rig President Kimball's Vertibird to explode in Arizona Killer. * 50 Explosives to defuse the bomb onboard the President's Vertibird in You'll Know It When It Happens. * 50 Explosives to help Caesar's Legion learn to disarm NCR mines. * 50 Explosives for a skill check during The Job when discussing what caused the destruction of Hopeville with Ulysses. * 60 Explosives to blow up the sulfur deposit under Vault 19 without blowing up the Vault. * 65 Explosives to teach ED-E how to make satchel charges. * 75 Explosives to threaten Father Elijah without blowing up the Sierra Madre vault. Notes * Player-placed land mines are not triggered by the player himself, companions or NPCs of a faction the player character is currently disguised as. * Explosives placed prior to temporary boosts wearing off will still retain the boosted damage bonus from the higher explosives skill when they were placed. In other words, a frag mine placed prior to a Patriot's Cookbook wearing off will inflict the same damage after those items have worn off. * Though most explosive weapons have a "skill requirement", indicated by the number next to the explosive symbol in the Pip-Boy menus, the player can wield these weapons regardless of skill. The same is true of Guns, Energy Weapons, Unarmed weapons, and Melee weapons. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2'' Explosives was going to appear as a weapon skill. It increases the base damage inflicted by explosive weapons.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 10 Assuming Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 would have used a points based system like its predecessor, it is able to be increased. References Category:Fallout 3 skills Category:Fallout: New Vegas skills Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 weapon skills Category:Explosives de:Sprengstoff ru:Взрывчатка (навык) uk:Вибухівка (навичка)